An Accident
by spydrmnky4
Summary: This orginally was an english assignment but it managed to turn into this little short story..
1. An accident

**Disclaimer: **Haha...I wish, but... SoN belongs to Mr. Lynch and The-N..

**Note: **Like I said this was an english assignment but I decided to try my luck with this and post it on here... if you guys don't mind please r&r! tell me if it was good/bad or whatnot..

**Another side note:** I fixed this chapter and as I was fixing this up I came up with another chapter to this story.. so hope you enjoy!

**An Accident**

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

We met a while ago. Beautiful is what she was. Said she volunteered at a hospital, but she can't remember which one. A hospital. That's all. That's what she told me. And how was I to know that she volunteered for the little kids.

We went to all these places. Uptown. Downtown. The beach. The movies. Everywhere. Anywhere. It was like being free. She knows how to have fun. And she was just someone who I just met. Somebody I fell in love with. That's right. That's the story. That's what I said again and again. Once to my close friend Aiden and twice to myself.

We were out. Having fun. Like we always were. She turned to me. I turned and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something important. Then that's when it happened.

Only I can't explain why it mattered, the hours and hours of waiting. Waiting at the hospital. Nobody but a receptionist working all alone. Maybe if I brought her sooner. And maybe if a doctor would've come, maybe if it hadn't happened, if a doctor had only come sooner. An accident, don't you know. An accident.

I just sat there. Waiting. Crying. Hoping that she would be alright. The doctor came. He said something. I couldn't hear. He repeated himself, saying that she was gone. I refused to believe it. But why did it hurt? We just met. I fell in love with her. What I only wanted was someone to catch me. That's all. But I only thing I received was a broken heart. I just sat there crying. Hoping. Wishing. That she would come back. Safely in my arms.

I never got the chance to tell her. How much I loved her. I wonder if she knew...

**Sooo now that you're done reading... go click that cute little purple button that says "go"!**


	2. I really tried

**Disclaimer: ** Sadly I still dont anything...wait... no I still dont own anything...

**Note:** I finally came up with Spencer's point of view when I was sitting in summer school... not paying attention. Haha.. well here you go. I hope you enjoy!

_**Spencer's POV**_

We met a while ago. She was beautiful. Said she practically lived alone. That's all. No mom. No dad. That's what she told me. And how was I to know that I was going to fall for her.

She can't stay still in one place. And I loved it. We went to all these places. The beach. The movies. The park. It was our special place. We went everywhere. Anywhere. She likes to have fun. When I was with her it was like being free.

And she was just someone who I just met. Someone who I fell in love with. That's right. That's the story. That's what I said again and again. Once to my father and countless times to my mother. My father simply smiled. I also received a loving hug from him as well. But my mother disapproved of this. She simply said it was a "phase" that I was going through. But I knew it wasn't. What I felt for her was real.

One night we were out having fun. Just like every other night. We stopped at a stoplight. I decided. To tell her how I felt. I turned to face her. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I opened my mouth to tell her. To say that I loved her. But then it happened. Another car hit the passenger side. My side. My world went black.

For a slight moment I thought I heard something. But I was forced back to dreaming. I felt so much pain. It hurt. And once again I slipped out of reality. Then finally, I did hear something. Voices. And beeping. It started to grow louder. But then the noises slowly started to fade away. I tried. I really did. I tried so hard to come back to her. But I couldn't. I wonder. I wonder if she ever knew. I loved her so much. And I didn't even get to tell her.

**Now that you've finished reading... click the little purple button!**


	3. That bitch

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying it? I don't own SoN, it would be nice if I did though… 

**Note:** Thank you for the reviews! Since I got a few reviews I decided to keep this going… oh and thanks to brooklyndeb for the idea! So here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

Ashley's POV 

That bitch. I can't believe her. I didn't think she would go so low. But she did. She told her new mancandy to tell me that Spencer passed away. I spent the whole night crying. And drinking. I thought I could drink the pain away. But it only made things worse.

The morning after Aiden stopped by. He wanted to see how I was doing. He found me passed out on the couch. There was an empty vodka bottle beside me. He found all the liquor in the house and poured it down the drain. He even found the hidden bottles under the sink. Once I showered he wanted to tell me something. It seemed important. And when he told me, I was in disbelief. I had to go see it for myself.

We drove back up to the hospital. At first the receptionist was hesitant. Then she finally gave in and told us where she was. I was walking so fast that Aiden had to jog just to keep up with me. Then I found her. I was happy for only a second. Then my heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces. I just stood there. Looking through the window. She was hooked up to several different machines.

I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I had to be strong for her. So we stepped inside the room. Despite the fact that the wicked witch of the west was in there. Lucky me Mr. C. was in there as well. He shook hands with Aiden. And he smiled at me. Gave me a hug too. The witch, on the other hand, looked like she just swallowed a lemon. She told me to leave. I said no. I took a step forward. We were almost face to face. And I wasn't going to back down either.

"I told you to leave." I could see the hate in her eyes.

"No. I don't want to. I want to be here when Spencer wakes up."

"No you won't be. I don't want you anywhere near her when she wakes up!" I could tell that Mrs. C. was starting to lose her temper. I started losing my patience as well. My hand formed into a fist and I guess Aiden must've seen me do this because he gently pulled me back. Mr. C. got up. Said I was more than welcome to stay with Spencer. Mr. C. escorted, more like forced, his wife out the door. I looked out the window. I could see them arguing. A minute or so later the devil decides she has to go back to work with her mancandy and takes off. Mr. C. came back into the room.

"Don't mind Paula. She's just upset right now. But like I said before you're welcome to stay with Spencer."

"Thanks, Mr. C." He left the room leaving me with Spencer and Aiden. Aiden decided to leave us alone. I told him that I would catch up with him later. I sat down in the chair next to Spencer. She looked so peaceful. She looked like an angel, if you ask me. I placed my hand on top of hers. I wished that Spencer would make a fast recovery. But I'll wait as long as I have to.

**Haha…I think you guys know what to do from here. **


	4. Sleeping like a baby

**Disclaimer: **I'd be so rich if I did own SoN but unfortunately I don't.

**Note: **Thanks once again for all the reviews. It makes me update faster. Well here you go, chapter 4!

Ashley's POV 

It's been a week since the accident. Spencer still hasn't woken up. Mr. C. occasionally comes in. I guess it's too much for him to see Spencer like this. Spencer's brothers come and visit everyday. We've somewhat bonded this past week. They're pretty cool guys. Clay's really cool and nice. Glen's isn't the brightest person in the world but he's still a great guy. Then the wicked witch of the west will stop by for a short while. She pretends that I'm not in the room when she visits. All I can say is that she's a bitch.

Aiden stops by at least twice a day. He'll bring me food that his mom cooks or sometimes he'll get me some fast food. Today he came a little later than he usually does. This time he handed me a brown paper bag with a little juice box. I laughed at the paper bag. I thought it was kind of cute.

"Thanks Aiden. You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome. So how's Spencer doing?"

How do you think she's doing? She's still in a coma. I guess guys aren't the smartest people in the world. But I decide to keep the smart remark to myself. "She's still sleeping like a baby."

"Do the doctors know when she's going to wake up?"

"As much as they get paid to work here and know what's going on, they still don't know anything. But the doctors say that if she wakes up she may have some memory loss. "

"You know you should go home and rest."

"I don't need to go home. I don't want to leave Spencer."

"You practically haven't left this room, Ashley."

"What do you mean? Of course I've left the room."

"Yeah just to shower and grab a change of clothes."

"What's your point, Aiden?"

"I'm just saying you should at least get some sunlight."

I turned to look in the mirror. I do look a little pale. I guess Aiden's right. I think I should go take a walk outside.

"Alright. You're right. I'm gonna go take a walk outside. I'll see you later." I give him a hug and I go take a short walk outside.

"See you later, Ashley."

I didn't realize how bright the sun was. I had to shut my eyes for a minute or two. Then I began to walk around the hospital. I walked around for a few minutes and I ended up in this beautiful garden. It was really colorful with all the different flowers. There was bench so I sat down to think. What if Spencer doesn't wake up? What if Spencer doesn't remember me?

**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me whatcha think!**


	5. Awake and Smiling

**Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews. It's good to know if you guys like it or not. Haha and I didn't know how to spell bitchy-ness so I spelled it like that. And also my updates may start slowing down because of my schedule but I will try to keep'em coming.. haha… anyways here's chapter 5!

**_Ashley's POV_**

It's been two days since I first stepped outside. The garden has become my special thinking spot. I've been thinking a lot lately. Thinking about the good times we've had together. Thinking about what she was going to tell me that night…

"Hello! Earth to Ashley! You there?"

A hand waving in front of my face brought me back to reality. "Huh? Oh hey, Aiden."

"You didn't hear me, did you?" Aiden laughed. I smiled and said no.

"Well I asked the doctors on how Spencer's doing and they said she will have some sort of memory loss but they don't know how bad it will be."

My heart just dropped when Aiden told me that bit of information. "Oh. I take it they still don't know when she's going to wake up?"

"No idea."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically as I stood up.

"I left you your lunch on the nightstand thing. And I'll see you later. I have a date with Madison later on today, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ew. I can't believe you're still with her."

"She's not that bad. She's actually kinda nice if you put her bitchy-ness aside."

I laughed. "Alright then. I'll see you later."

"Later." We hugged and then we went our separate ways. I walked back inside, down the hall, and to the left and then to the right after counting three rooms. Gosh. No wonder I hate hospitals. They're like giant mazes. I entered the room to find that Spencer's bed was empty. I immediately thought the worst. I started to panic and then I managed to get back my cool and go to the nurse's station. (A/N: is that what they're called?)

"Do you know which room Spencer Carlin is in?" I asked nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." The nurse replied without looking from the computer.

Oh good. She's ok. Whoa, wait a minute. Why isn't she telling me where Spencer is? "And why not?"

"I'm under strict orders to not to tell you."

That bitch. I guess Mrs. C. really doesn't like me. But oh well. That's not going to stop me. I love Spencer and I'm pretty sure that she loves me too. I just hope she remembers that she does.

Then I see an intern, standing behind the nurse. She's trying to get my attention and she's holding up a piece of paper with a number on it. I then realize it's a room number, I mouth the words 'thank you' and leave. After walking down a hall or two I finally found Spencer's room. And when I saw Spencer my heart just rose with happiness. There she was awake and smiling.

**Good? Bad? Just say what's on you're mind!**


	6. Why can’t I remember her?

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me! I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

**Note:** Well I finally sat down and wrote this next part. So sorry that it took so long. Well I hope you like it! Here you go, chapter 6!

Spencer's POV 

When I woke up this morning I didn't know where I was. I don't think I even know who I am. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Then I see this beautiful brunette standing in the doorway. I don't know why but I felt safe when I looked at her. I feel like I know her. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She slowly entered the room and said hi. I smiled and said hi back as she sat down by my bed.

"Hey Spencer. How are you feeling?" The girl asked me.

"Who?" I felt so confused. "Who's Spencer?"

The girl's face got really sad. I think she was on the verge of tears. She blinked back a tear or two before she said, "Are you serious, Spencer? You don't remember who you are?"

I shook my head. "Am I Spencer? Hmm…" I close my eyes and think. Who am I? Spencer… is that my name? It seems to fit me. Then my head started to hurt a little. I place my hands on my head because it kinda hurts. I immediately remember my name and then I think I remember who I am. "I'm…Spencer Carlin? I have two brothers, Clay and Glen? My dad… he's the greatest. And I'm 16, soon to be 17 in a few months." I also remember a few more things about myself. I open my eyes to see the brunette smiling.

"Well at least you remember who you are." The brunette smiled. "But do you remember who I am?" The brunette asked carefully.

Just before I was going to answer an older lady with blonde hair comes in. For some weird reason I sort of dislike her. "Oh my goodness, Spencer! You're finally awake!" The older lady began hugging me like it was her last day on earth or something.

"Uhmm… if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" The blonde lady's jaw just dropped.

"Why, Spencer, I'm your mother. Don't you remember me? Don't you remember your mother?" Uh… apparently I don't remember her. But I try closing my eyes again, to see if I can remember her. I think and I kind of start remembering who she is. She's a doctor, I think. She is my mom. I remember her taking me to school on the first day of kindergarten. I remember her packing my lunch until the 5th or 6th grade. And I think she really dislikes one of my friends… but who? I reopened my eyes and said, "Mom?"

My mom smiled at me. "You do remember!" She hugged me again. She then turned to the brunette who was smiling at me and sitting quietly. "What are you doing here? I thought if I moved Spencer to another room that you would get the hint to stay away from her!" Whoa. She seems kinda scary when she gets mad.

The brunette stood up. She definitely had a mean look on her face, which I thought looked rather cute. I shook the thought from my head. The brunette began to yell, "Well I can't stay away from her! I need her just as much as she needs me!"

"Well she doesn't need you anymore! She doesn't need you at all! Spencer doesn't even remember who you are!" I'm starting to think that this is the friend that my mom doesn't like too much. It looked like that last remark that she made must've really hurt the brunette. She stayed quiet and the tears that were threatening to escape earlier began to roll down her cheek. She seems so familiar. Why can't I remember her? I feel like she's a part of me or something. Damn it, why can't I remember her?

Then the brunette turned to leave. I didn't want her to go. I'm trying to remember her name. Amber, Allie, Amy, Ashlyn. The brunette is heading out the door. I need to remember her name. I close my eyes once more. Ash… that seems familiar. Then it hit me like a big yellow school bus.

"Ashley! Wait! Don't leave me!"

**Leave me a review and I'll give you a cookie! Well not really but it keeps me going.**

**Please&Thankyou!**


	7. Wait! Don't Leave Me!

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue. It's not very nice. I don't own SoN.

**Note:** Sorry it took so long. I got a mild case of writer's block so I kinda got stuck on some parts of this chapter. I don't like this post at all. I've rewritten it so many times and I still don't like it. And thanks for the reviews! Well here you go! Enjoy!

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley! Wait! Don't leave me!"

I stopped walking. I practically froze where I was. Those words repeated themselves over and over again in my head. At first I thought it was just someone else but then I realized that it was Spencer who was calling me. I ran back to the room. When I saw her, she looked so lost, scared even.

"Spencer…" I hugged her. "You remembered me?"

Spencer didn't say anything. When we pulled away I saw the pain in her eyes. She doesn't remember me entirely. My heart felt like it was ripped in half. "You don't remember me completely, do you?"

She shook her head indicating that she doesn't. "But I think I remember that you're my best friend?" I smiled at her. At least she remembers a few things. So it can't be that bad, right?

Then out of nowhere Mrs. C. pushes me out of the way. "I think it's time for you to leave." What the hell? Why is she being such a bitch?

"What the hell is your problem?" I'm starting to get real sick and tired of Mrs. C. pulling this bullshit on me.

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is? You. You're my problem."

"Me?! What did I ever do to you? I've done nothing wrong here."

"You almost killed my daughter!"

That pissed me the hell off. I didn't even realize what I did until I saw Mrs. C. howling in pain and holding her hands up to her face. Then, next thing I know, I see a fist flying towards my face. She hit me. The devil herself hit me. I couldn't take that sitting down. My fist got reacquainted with the witch's face several more times and I would've kept going but I felt someone pulling me back.

"What the--" I realized it was Spencer who pulled me back.

And it was Glen who pulled his mom back. "What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you think is going on, jockstrap?!" I snapped at him.

Spencer spoke up quietly. "It wasn't her fault. We were at a stoplight. There was nothing that Ashley could've done to prevent it."

I was somewhat shocked to hear Spencer say that. "You remembered that night?"

"I remember some of it. I remember that I was going to tell you something important but then it happened."

Then Mr. C. comes into the room. "Hey Spencer! You're awake!" He ran up to Spencer and hugged her.

"Dad!" Spencer smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"You remember your father but you don't remember me?" Mrs. C. cried out. "Fantastic!" And with that she left the room.

"What happened?" Mr. C. was kind of clueless on what just happened.

"Ashley and mom got into it" Glen sighed.

"And I take it, it didn't end too well." Mr. C. looked at me and I looked down at my feet. "Well at least Spencer's awake and okay, right?"

"Right." Spencer smiled.

"I talked to the doctors and they said that you can come home tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

"Hey listen, I'm on my break so I have to go back to work. I'll see you guys later."

We all said goodbye to Mr. C. and Glen and I were helping Spencer catch up on a few things. Glen told her what sports teams won or lost and I told her what's happened over these past two weeks. Then about 20 minutes later Glen had to leave for weight training, leaving me and Spencer alone.

-Awkward silence-

"So…do you remember everyone and everything a little bit better now?"

"A little." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "I'm still at little confused on a few things but it's nothing I can't handle."

"That's good to hear." Should I ask her what she was going to tell me that one night? "Uhm… Spence?"

"Yeah?"

No. I don't think I will. Not yet. "Nevermind…" Then I got an idea. "Hey wanna go out tonight?"

"What? No! My mom would kill me if I went out right now."

"We'll be back before you know it. Come on, take a chance and come with me."

Spencer was hesitant at first but she gave in. "Alright but I don't have a change of clothes."

"Don't worry. We'll stop by my place first, so you can change and then we'll go wherever you want to. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah. Alright then, what are we waiting for?"

**Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Well tell me whatcha think!**


	8. I Love You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN. But I did borrow a few scenes from SoN. But other than that I own nothing…

**Note**: I'm so sorry that I took so long to post but school has started for me. With all the homework I get assigned and my late night practices I didn't even have time to think… on top of that I had writer's block. But I don't anymore! Yay! Also I've decided that this story takes place after "Say It Ain't So Spencer" and its June-ish almost July, not August. Why? Because it's a whole lot easier on me and because I can. Also I borrowed an idea from the story "Angel Town". That story is so awesome but I used the guitar pick necklace thing. And thank you to BROOKLYNDEB for helping me out on this. Also italics are flashbacks. Anyways here's chapter 8!

**Another Note**: I've updated chapters 1, 2, 6, and 7. I noticed a mistake on 6 and on 1,2, and 7 I just changed that they met a while ago and I erased what Ashley said about school starting. Okay… enough rambling! On with the story…

Spencer's POV

Okay I admit it. I was scared. I wasn't scared of sneaking out. I mean that was nothing. But what scared me the most was how I felt. How I felt about Ashley. It scares me because I've never felt this way about anyone before. But for some weird reason these feelings seem familiar. They seem right.

I must've been thinking pretty deeply because the car had stopped at a huge house, no mansion. The house does seem familiar though. "Wow. You live here?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? You'd be over all the time and we'd just hang out."

"It does seem really familiar. But I'll probably remember when we go inside or something." We got out of the car and headed straight up the stairs to, what I assumed to be, Ashley's room. I looked around the spacious room and I couldn't help but notice the graffiti covered wall and drum set. I don't know why but the room had this warm feeling to it. I just felt safe and that I could pretend that no one else existed.

Once more I was broken from my thoughts when Ashley said, "Let's get you out of those pajamas and into something nicer." Ashley led me to her closet. It was pretty huge.

"Wow. Your closet is practically a mall."

"Yeah, well…pick whatever you want. I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

I turned to Ashley to answer her but I noted the necklace that Ashley was wearing. It was an ocean blue guitar pick. I immediately looked down at my necklace. They were just about the same except that mine was a chocolate brown. I guess I was thinking a little too long because Ashley repeated her question. I just asked for water.

"Yeah. Just make yourself at home." With that said Ashley left the room. I contemplated on the matching necklaces that we were wearing but just I decided to go ahead and change into a skirt, black tank top, and a light sweater. I walked back into the room and I noticed a collage of pictures on Ashley's closet door. There were a lot random pictures of Ashley and a few friends. One picture did manage to catch my eyes. It was Ashley and a really cute guy. I saw his name written above his picture. Aiden. Hmm… I think I know him. I think he's going out with some stuck up cheerleader that doesn't like me and Ashley too much. I wonder why...

I wandered over to the drum set and sat down. I picked up the drumsticks and I began, to the best of my ability, playing the drums. A few seconds later Ashley came into the room with a smile on her face. I stopped playing and I gave her one of my biggest smiles. "You like how I play?"

Ashley let out a small, genuine laugh. "Here. Let me help you out there, Spence." She walked up behind me and slid her hands down my arms to my hands. I could feel her breath on my neck. It gave me goose bumps. I don't know why but it was a good feeling though. I smiled as she began with a few beats. I wasn't paying too much attention on the mini lesson that she was giving me. But I was paying attention on how close we were. I was able to smell the perfume that she was wearing. I didn't realize that the scent of strawberries could be so intoxicating.

She stopped playing and stood up. "How'd you like that?"

I stood up as I said, "That was nice." I didn't realize how close we were standing; we were only a few inches apart. I don't know who closed the space between us but our lips met. Remarkably, I wasn't disgusted or anything like that. It just felt… right. But I was simply taken aback. I finally kissed Ashley back. Suddenly, my head began to hurt. I pushed Ashley away as the pain in my head began to grow. I thought I heard Ashley apologize but I fell down to the floor.

_Ashley and Spencer are lying down at a beach. "So I need to tell you. I think…I think I like girls."_

_--_

"_Trust me. I don't want him. I've already played that hand. I just wanted to mess with him…and you."_

"_Nice."_

"_So…what about us?"_

"_Well, when I was kissing Aiden, I was thinking about you."_

"_Really? Me too." Ashley leans in and places a hand on Spencer's cheek. "It's okay."_

_--_

_Spencer and Ashley are sitting on a bench outside of Spencer's house. "I'm glad you came back tonight. I couldn't handle another night not talking to you."_

"_Me too. I love…these brownies." Ashley takes a bite into a brownie. Spencer just smiles at Ashley, knowing exactly what she was going to say._

_--_

I felt someone tapping the side of my face. I opened my eyes to see the beautiful brunette sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Whoa. Am I…no I can't be. Can I? Does that mean that Ashley is… I'm so confused. I looked up at Ashley. She looked worried.

"Are you sure you're okay, Spence?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine." I sat up against Ashley's bed and rubbed my head. "I just got a headache." Am I into all girls? Or just Ashley? So are we even dating? Is Ashley even into girls? I'm just… confused. I don't know what to do or think.

It was silent for a moment or two before Ashley spoke up, "Hey, wanna head to the beach? Maybe you can clear you head."

I smiled, "Yeah. That would be nice." We left the house, with me still confused on me and Ashley.

--

I didn't realize how beautiful the beach was at night. The moon was shining brilliantly on the ocean water. Ashley looked twice as beautiful when the moon was shining on her. We were walking alongside the shoreline in a comfortable silence. I liked the fact that we didn't have to talk in order to enjoy each other's company. It was like being there in each other's presence was more than enough. But I kept thinking about the little flashback that I had when I blacked out. I began to remember my friendship… I mean my relationship with Ashley.

Ashley brought me back to reality when she asked, "Hey, do you remember out little talk that we had here?"

I then realized that Ashley and I were standing underneath a pier. I thought for a minute. Then it came to me. "Is this where we came to talk about my 'problem'?"

Ashley smiled, "Yeah, it was. I had fun that day. Did you?"

I looked down and smiled. "Yeah, I did. I loved every minute of that day." When I looked up my eyes caught chocolate brown ones. I swear I could've lost myself in those eyes. Once more I found myself only a mere inch away from those lips.

Ashley gently shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry but gotta give this another shot." Ashley cupped my face and filled in the rest of the space between us. I felt the pain in my head coming back. I tried to ignore it as Ashley and I were kissing, but once it got to the point where I couldn't handle it anymore I broke the contact between our lips and I collapsed onto the soft sand.

"_Happy birthday Ashley! I hope you like it." Spencer gave Ashley a little black box. Ashley opened it and inside was a necklace with a guitar pick as the pendant. Since Ashley favored the color blue, the color of Spencer's eyes, Spencer got her an ocean blue guitar pick with Ashley's name on it._

_"I love it." Ashley smiled and gave Spencer a gentle kiss on the cheek. "And I have something for you too." Ashley pulled out a similar black box and handed it to Spencer. Spencer opened the box and in it was a necklace similar to the one that she gave to Ashley. But this guitar pick was a chocolate brown and it had Spencer's name on it. Spencer looked up at Ashley and smiled. "I know it's a little early but happy anniversary," Ashley said as she brought Spencer in for a kiss._

_--_

_Ashley and Spencer stopped at a stoplight. "Hey, Ashley? I need to tell you something…"_

_Ashley turned to look at Spencer and smiled. "Yeah?"_

_Spencer smiled back and intertwined her fingers with Ashley's. "Ashley Davies, I love… " Just before Spencer could say her last word, a car crashes into the passenger side of Ashley's car. _

--

I woke up in Ashley's arms and she looked worried. "Shit, Spencer. You scared me this time. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

I remembered this time. Ashley and I have been together for about three or four months. I also remembered what I was going to tell her the night of the accident. I looked down at my necklace and then at Ashley's necklace. I held my guitar pick in my hand. I smiled and said, "But I did wake up. And guess what I remember?"

Ashley looked sort of confused but she smiled anyways. "And what is it that you remember?"

My smile grew even wider. "I remembered that I, Spencer Carlin, love you, Ashley Davies."

Ashley's eyes immediately filled with tears. "You… I- I love you too, Spencer."

"You don't have to--"

"I know…" Ashley smiled, "I would have said it sooner but I was afraid that I would've scared you away." A tear rolled onto Ashley's cheek and I gently wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. I looked into her chocolate eyes and then we filled in the rest of the remaining space between our lips with a gentle, yet passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart Ashley suggested that we go back to her house. Later on that night nothing else mattered to us. Once I stepped into the safety of Ashley's room the outside world was no longer important. That night I had a new first time. With someone I really do love. With someone who gets me. And most importantly I didn't cry…

**A wee bit cheesy? Yes. But who cares? Tell me whatcha thought about this one!**


End file.
